Change That Boy!
by FashionGurl
Summary: Lily Evans and arcenemy James Potter get stuck as partners on a love potion project for Transfiction! Read to find out what hapens! And it is better then it sounds! Trust me!
1. Chapter 1

An: This is only my 2nd Fan. Fic. Please check it out though hand review! Well don't know what else to say so here is chapter1 of CHANGE THAT BOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Change That Boy  
  
"Bell, where are my pink pants?" Lily Potter yelled as she through clothes out of her trunk.  
  
"How would I know? Why do you need them anyways, you never ware them? I mean they're. pink!" Arabella Figg questioned.  
  
  
  
"Well." Lily said while still going through her trunk. "I have a date and."  
  
"Oh!" Squealed Arabella. "With who?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sirius Black. You know? The cute one you're always talking about." Lily Evans barely knew Sirius Black. She just wanted to get back at James Potter, her archenemy, for what he had done to her. Two weeks ago, James Potter had humiliated Lily in front of the whole school by hanging all her under garments up in the boys bathroom and all around Hogwarts.  
  
"I know him!" Arabella snapped. "You idiot! You know I have liked him for like my whole six years of being at Hogwarts.  
  
"I knew you liked him, but trust me, I don't like him."  
  
"Oh, right. THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM?"  
  
"Going out with who?" Kristen Alcott and Amanda Binochi, Lily and Arabella's roommates and best friends, asked as they walked into the dormitory.  
  
"Lily is going out with Sirius black tonight." Arabella grumbled.  
  
"Ooh, tell me more!" Mandi squealed excitedly.  
  
"It's nothing big. I'm just going to dinner with him." Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Uh huh. Like WE believe that!" Kristen said while giggling.  
  
"It's true! I'm just trying to get back at James for what he did to me two weeks ago." Lily grunted angrily.  
  
Bell, Krista, and Mandi started giggling loudly as they remembered the moment. "Shut up." Lily grunted.  
  
"We all know you're secretly in love with him; don't even TRY to hide it!" Mandi said romantically.  
  
"I don't like him." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Mm-hum." Bell muttered.  
  
"I don't!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Sure," Krista mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Lily grunted with a glare in her eye.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all. "Krista muttered.  
  
"Fine I'm leaving!" Lily said unhappily.  
  
* * * "James?" Sirius Black questioned. "What would you give the prettiest girl at Hogwarts best friend.  
  
Excuse me, but do I look like a girl?" James retorted. "How would I know? Who do you want something for?"  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"Why would you go out with that freak? Did you see her braws? They had flowers all over them.  
  
"I'm not doing it for her, genius I am just tiring to get to Arabella Figg.  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * *  
  
"You ready to go" Sirius Black said as he burst through the girl's dormitory!  
  
"Close the door you creep! You should have waited for me downstairs." Lily yelled as she hid behind her bed, cause she was not fully dressed yet.  
  
"Oh.hi I didn't mean to interrupt this lovely fighting couple." Bell stuttered.  
  
"Hey" Krista and Mandi said at the same time.  
  
"Is this the family reunion or something?" Sirius laughed!  
  
"No we just herd some yelling." Krista replied.  
  
" Okay. well um here's some flowers." Sirius said as he held the flowers out for Lily.  
  
" Thank you" Arabella replied as she snatched the flowers eagerly!  
  
"Your welcome lets go." Sirius laughed!  
  
"Arabella Figg!" Lily yelled Knowing she wouldn't she wouldn't be able to get back at James Potter know.  
  
Suddenly Krista blurted out "Aw. you sounded like a old married couple!"  
  
" Shut up! You know that don't like him like that!" Lily said angrily.  
  
* * *  
  
" This is great Sirius! It's so beautiful!" Arabella sighed.  
  
Sirius had taken Bell to the highest tower at Hogwarts At Hogwarts where they were served by the house elves served them with a scrumptious meal.  
  
" It's a great lookout isn't it?" Sirius questioned.  
  
" Yes."  
  
For a moment it seemed like they were in deep trance. And, they were. They softly and gently kissed.  
  
" Aw." Lily whispered. " They got their first real kiss. That's so sweet."  
  
Lily, Krista and Mandi had followed Sirius and Arabella up to their love field.  
  
" I think that we should leave now." Mandi whispered.  
  
" Are you scared that they are going to find us or something?" Krista asked.  
  
" Yeah, being as they are walking this way!" Mandi whispered.  
  
" Mandi, they're just going to sit down. or not.uh. lets get out of here. Lily shrieked as she started pushing Mandi and Krista. Let's hide in this hole!" Mandi yelled as she practically jumped into it.  
  
" Okay!" Krista giggled as she jumped in after Mandi. "Wait" Lily yelled.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't that great of an idea." Mandi screamed as she almost flew down a tunnel. " Oh great.LAND!!!  
  
"Mandi!!!" Lily yelled as she hit the ground.  
  
" Uh.." Krista grunted. " Where are we?"  
  
" Do I look like a map to you? Mandi asked angrily!  
  
" You don't have to get a attitude over it! You're the one that got us down here." Krista snapped!  
  
"You.." Mandi started saying.  
  
" Shut up both of you! Listen! What is that noise?" Lily Squealed!  
  
  
  
An: It wasn't the best, and it was short but it will get better! Please review! (NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!) Keep checking for Chap.2! Thanx!!! By the way, check out Hogwarts Sweet Hearts By Katherine Bell!!! Thanx again!!! CHOW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay I know it has been a VERY long time since I posted the 1st chapter! Sorry! But I am proud that chapter 2 is finally done and I am finally posting it! YEAH! Neways, I am working on chapter 3 so it should be out soon, I hope! Well I hope you like it! Here it is!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Gosh! You didn't have to scare me like that! What are you doing here anyway?" Lily asked as she stood in front of James Potter.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" James grunted.  
  
"Did you just talk to me? Oh my gosh I can't believe this!" Lily whined.  
  
"You talked to me!" James snapped.  
  
"What? I talked to you?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I think you did Lil!" Mandi pointed out.  
  
"I did?" Lily squealed.  
  
"Okay, I'm going now!" James said as he started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, you can't just leave us like this! We don't even know where we are!" Lily complained.  
  
"What? Do you all of a sudden need me?" James asked.  
  
"Yes! No! Wait! Great, I talked to you again and I don't even know where I am!" Lily squealed. "Okay, all I want to know is where I am!"  
  
"And you expect me to tell you?" James asked in a sharp voice.  
  
"Uh. yeah since you're the only one that actually does this kind of stuff!" Lily said, with a "duh"tone in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean by does this kind of stuff?" James asked.  
  
"I mean you're the only one that gets in trouble! Unlike me who's perfect and beautiful and I don't get in trouble." Lily said rudely.  
  
"Okay maybe you don't get in trouble but you really have a bad attitude!" James grunted.  
  
"Sorry I'm just really upset!" Lily whined. "Will you PLEASE tell me where I am!"  
  
"Fine, you're in Hogsmeade." James laughed.  
  
Krista and Mandi looked at each other and started giggling.  
  
"Sure!" Krista giggled as she burst out laughing.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth guys." Lily said as she stood by a door with a small window in it.  
  
"Lil, just because you feel threatened by him doesn't mean you have to lie! I mean, if he even puts one scratch on you, just one, I will hurt him so bad that he will hope he never sees me again. I mean, look how weak he is, I could crack his skull before he could even say s.."Mandi suddenly became still because James got so tired of her talking he just froze her.  
  
"You didn't have to do that! You know her, she likes to talk!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" James grunted as he unfroze Mandi.  
  
"Oh, you are SO lucky that you have your wand and I don't because, if I did, you would probably be DEAD!" Mandi screamed, as she had to literally hold herself back from hurting James. "Anyway, I think we should find out where we are!"  
  
"Mandi! We are in Hogsmeade! Get over it!" Lily yelled frustrated.  
  
"Sorry! Why are you taking James side, though?" Mandi mumbled.  
  
"I was taking his side? Oh my gosh! That is so gross!" Lily gagged. "Wait, where did he go? He left us! And he left us with a horse." Lily walked around the horse several times, confused as to why they needed a horse, or at least why James thought they needed a horse.  
  
"This-is-why-I-hate-him." Krista squealed.  
  
"Are you serious that we are in Hogsmeade?" Mandi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I swear on my wand." Lily screamed.  
  
"Well, how are we going to get out of here, then?" Krista asked.  
  
"I think we could. no that won't work! I don't know. What do you think?" Lily whined.  
  
"Oh! I know! Lil, didn't you say earlier that the 7th years were coming to Hogsmeade this week?!"Mandi screeched.  
  
"Yes, but we aren't 7th years yet." Lily replied.  
  
"When are they coming?" Mandi asked.  
  
"Well, since it is already 3 in the morning, today!" Lily screamed with joy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ms. Binochi and Ms. Alcott, I am very ashamed and.well, now that I think about it, not surprised. I should have known this was coming. Now, on the other hand, Mrs. Evans, I am very astonished and surprised!" Professor McGonagall yelled with her loud and screeching voice. "Well, I do not want to suspend you three because I know (stopping for a moment to pear at them over the top of her glasses) you will think before you act next time. Oh, I am going to have to sleep on this and come up with your punishment tomorrow. Well, it is about time that you three get to your corridors and sleep! You have a long week ahead of you. I do expect to see you three at class on time tomorrow. Now be on your way! Goodnight now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that idea sucked!" Lily mumbled as she dragged her self into her bed.  
  
"Like Professor McGonagall will remember! Actually, she will, but oh well!" Mandi cried.  
  
"She is an old witch! What could she think of!" Krista explained.  
  
"Sure." Mandi yawned. "I guess."  
  
"Night, see you tomorrow!" Arabella giggled as she waved goodnight to Sirius and slowly walked inside the dormitory.  
  
"You must be madly in love with him to go out with him two nights in a row!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Yes, only a kiss could encourage another date!" Krista giggled.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway, where were you guys? You all were gone for like a whole day! I had to go out with him. because.well.you will think this is sudden, but. we're kinda in love!" Arabella said happily.  
  
"Puppy love maybe! But not real love!" Mandi said. "Your younger than me so you can't fall in love in till I do!"  
  
"I am only 16 days younger than you!" Arabella whined.  
  
"So! I am still older!" Mandi exclaimed.  
  
"ANYWAY! What happened to you all?" Arabella asked.  
  
"You don't even want to know! James!" Lily cried.  
  
"Oh you poor girl!" Arabella laughed. "So, what happened?"  
  
Lily started telling Arabella what happened as Professor McGonagall came up with a punishment plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good day, students! Today, I am going to put you in pairs! You will be working with your partner till the end of he year. The project you will be working on is going to be the challenge of making a love potion, then keeping your partner in love with you for at least one month and then turning them into a pigeon! As you can tell only one of the two partners will be able to successfully finish this project so there will be many challenges such as keeping the person in love with you for the required amount of time. You will have to do your research to find the right potion to have your partner fall in love with you for maybe the amount of time for a few hours or possibly even a day. So as you can tell you are going to continually have to repeat the potion. This is going to take up a lot of your time but you still have the whole time after Christmas break which starts tomorrow. I would advise that over Christmas break you discuss this with friends if you stay here at the school, and if you don't then discuss it with your parents. Unless, of course, you have muggle parents." Professor McGonagall said, as she paused to look at Lily. "Now I am sure that you all want to pick your partner, but I already have. Now, would everyone be quiet so I can read out the list." Professor McGonagall announced. "The partners are Sirius Black and Arabella Figg.  
  
Sirius blew a kiss to Arabella across the room, while Lily and Mandi shared looks.  
  
"Jonathan Wood and Patty Pavarti."  
  
A huge squeal came bounding from the back of the room as a girl through her hands to her face.  
  
"Miss Parvati, is something wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. "No.no.I'm fine." A small, strangely squeaky voice responded, a hint of a sob in her voice.  
  
"Jolly good. Moving on.Julia Vaels and Nathon Bunnun."  
  
Silence. Professor McGonagall smiled, happy to know that at least some people could get along. Either that, or they were containing their complaints for later.  
  
"Kayla Duffey and John Turner."  
  
Shrieks. Loud shrieks. From the girl and the boy. Professor McGonagall couldn't tell if they were shrieks of happiness or anger.  
  
"Amanda Binochi and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Lily smirked, as she glanced over at Amanda. Her face was turning slowly green as the mousy boy behind her sunk lower in his seat. Well, Lily thought, at least they're BOTH unwilling to work together.  
  
"Kristen Alcott and Remus Lupin."  
  
Remus tried to hide a smile as Kristen tried to hide a kiss she was ready to blow.  
  
"Jessica Lowel and Frank Longbottom."  
  
Again, silence. Professor McGonagall was sure she saw the two exchange looks of disgust, but she didn't pursue matter. The next two names were the ones that were going to please her the most.  
  
"And, lastly.Lily Evans and James Potter."  
  
Lily knew it was coming. Her's and James' were the only ones left, and, even though she had been wishing for some kind of miracle, a student nobody knew about, something like that, she knew it wouldn't happen. Her stomach began to churn, her head grew hot, and she knew she was becoming increasingly greener. This was disaster.  
  
Professor McGonagall, chuckling, watched Lily's reaction from the front of the room. James, however, seemed perfectly fine with the situation. Of course, he probably hadn't been listening, but nevertheless.  
  
Professor McGonagall began speaking again, "All right, now you may get with your partner and tal-"  
  
She was interrupted by a loud, shrieking voice, "Professor, I think you accidentally said my name in the same sentence as James Potter!" Lily nearly yelled.  
  
"No, Miss Evans, I meant to!" Professor McGonagall couldn't help but emit an evil laugh.  
  
"Oh.my.GOSH! I can't believe this!" Lily grunted.  
  
"You didn't think I could get you back did you!" Professor McGonagall laughed, with a singsong voice. "Anyhow, as I was saying before Miss Evan so rudely interrupted me. you may get with your partner and talk to them and learn more about them so it will be easier to cast the spell on them. All right, you may start on your project now."  
  
"Now I am stuck with loser boy and his. his. I don't know!" Lily grunted, as she made her way to James' desk, since he obviously wasn't making a move to come to hers. She didn't think he was hardly even awake. She made a quick stop at Mandi's desk, who whined back.  
  
"Hey, at least you aren't stuck with the biggest geek in the school! He is ugly, dumb, and.UGLY!" Mandi cried.  
  
"I have two disgusting words to say: James and Potter! I didn't think the old witch was this smart to even know that me and James hate each other!" Lily cried.  
  
"I always thought that Remus Lupin was cute! This will be great!" Krista smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Is that all that you can think about?" Lily asked. "What about me?" I am about to die!" She turned around, prepared to continue her trek to James' desk, when she found herself face-to-face with none other than the jerk himself. "AHHHHH! What are you doing?! I didn't ask you to come over here!" Lily yelled at the messy haired freak, as she so avidly referred to him as.  
  
"I know! Professor McGonagall told me to come over here and being as I am the perfect student that I am, I followed her directions with out arguing!" James shouted gloriously.  
  
"You have to be joking!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I am joking! How else do you think that we will get different partners?" James grunted.  
  
"Oh. well in that case, okay." Lily whispered.  
  
"Well I am going to take care of this know!" Lily snapped.  
  
"Fine with me!" James said as he pointed Lily in the direction of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Okay!" Lily snapped as she started towards Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering."Lily started.  
  
"No! And, don't ask again!" Professor McGonagall yelled sharply. "And NO, you can not have a different partner."  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway!" Lily grunted as she walked towards James.  
  
"Didn't work, huh?" James smirked.  
  
"Well, until you get your little genius plan completed, let's go ahead and start." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Fine." James groaned. "Hey, Lily, look this way."  
  
"Why?" Lily questioned, curiously.  
  
"Just look, Evans." James snapped.  
  
"Fine." And, when she did, what she saw was:  
  
"CALAPHOSEM!" James shouted as he pointed his wand at Lily's ankle.  
  
"Owwwww.."Lily cried. "JAMES! Why did you do that?"  
  
"It's just a typical joke, and it's part of my genius plan!" James laughed, pocketing his wand.  
  
"Breaking my ankle is part of your plan?" Lily cried.  
  
"You won't be able to be my partner if you're in the hospital wing!" James laughed, acting as if he was the genius of the world.  
  
"I HATE YOU, JAMES POTTER! AURGH!!!!!!!!" Lily yelled as she struggled towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
AN: It was longer! Yeah! Okay, I'm acting crazy, but, of course, that's how I always am! Neway, I hope you liked it and please review! Check for the next chapter soon! Thanx! Chow! 


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hey guyz!  I am sooooo sry that I haven't put this out already but I have been grounded 4 the longest time so ya know but it is out now! okay I am sooooooooo excited bout putting out chap3! I think u will like it and enjoy reading it! at least I REALLLLLY hope u do! haha. Neways I am going to go now so u all can read it! bye!

                     Chapter 3

         " When I find that jerk I am going to rip of his… his… head or something!" Lily said madly as she walked hurriedly down the hall to Transfiction class.

         " Oh good, Ms. Evans, Ms. Figg, how wonderful of you all to join us! We are working with our partners on our projects. There are Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall shouted gloriously. "Right over there!"

         " Hi Sirius!" Arabella said as she smiled at Sirius while he blew a kiss to her.

         " Oh I will find him alright." Lily screamed as she walked towards James quickly. " I am going to kill you James! You little freak. I hate you!" Lily screamed as Arabella, Krista, and Mandi had to hold her back from killing James. 

         "Lily Evans I do not know what is going on… actually I do, but that is not what I am supposed to say. I am going to have to tell you that I do not appreciate you fighting in class. You should wait till you get back to your dormitory. I am going to ask you to continue this later and work on your projects at this moment!" McGonagall said strictly. 

         " Fine. But, I didn't have time to go to the library yesterday to find materials, because I was in the hospital wing, so I obviously can't work on my project today." Lily said happily.

         " Oh well then, I am sure it would be alright for Mr. Potter to escort you to the library…right now!" McGonagall said.

         " Professor, maybe I could just stay here! You know so I could work on _my _project!" James requested.

           " No Mr. Potter I am sure that I want you to escort Ms. Evans to the library." said Professor McGonagall.

         "Okay fine!" James mumbled.

         "What was that?" Professor McGonagall asked.   

       " I said that would be great!" James shouted.

       " Good! You all can leave now." McGonagall said happily. 

       " Oh great now I am stuck with my completely weird wrong rude and all of the above, partner!" Lily muttered as she passed Arabella although Arabella was not listening because she was to busy blowing not just one but a million kisses at Sirius.

       " Hey baby! Why are you running away from me?" James asked sarcastically. 

       " Don't even tease me like that!" Lily snapped.

       " What are you afraid I am going to do something like this?" James laughed as he froze Lily and started walking away.

       " James! You get your stubborn butt back here!" Lily yelled as she quickly unfroze herself and ran after James! 

       " You know I would think that you would be glad that was going away!" James said as he slowly turned away. " Wait how did you unfreeze yourself?"

       " What are you talking about of course I want you to come with me!" Lily baby talked as she slowly turned a corner.

       " What the heck did you…" James said before he was interrupted.

       " Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I just baby talked you!" Lily whined. " I was only saying that because I saw Professor McGonagall watching us from class! I mean I didn't want her thinking that we weren't getting along I mean that would just make things worse!"

       " Actually it might make things better! I mean if she thought that we were just going to kill each other or something then maybe she would decide that we do need new partners!" James pointed out.

       " Yes that could be right! Wait did I just agree with you? Oh my gosh I am getting ill by hanging around with you." Lily said quietly. 

 " Oh here's the library." Lily said thankfully.

       " Okay now I am looking for the book _Love Potions and Spells._ It should bee over here somewhere." Lily said as she walked towards the far right corner. " I wonder where that book is." Lily said as she passed right by it.

       " Are you blind or something?" James laughed.

       " I beg your pardon. What did you say?" Lily yelled angrily.

       " I asked if you were blind because you went right by the book as if you were distracted by well I don't know. Maybe my beauty or something." James laughed.

       " A hoarse that has just been ripped to pieces and eaten and then barfed up would look better than you!" Lily giggled. " Know give me that book! I have a potion to work on!" She said as she grabbed the book out of James hand.

       "Excuse me your majesty!" 

       " You're not excused!"

       " You know can't we just get along for a little while so we can get this done quicker?"

       " NO!" 

       " Sorry, I guess that I will just have to… no wait I can't tell you. Sorry."

       "Tell me what."

       " Um well let's see oh I know I think that Sirius is going to dump Arabella."

       "No he isn't you're just saying that to get me to agree to be nice to you!"

       " How did you know that I was lying?"

       "You were? I mean of course you were."

       " You know you are really smart. How do you get all the teachers to think you are perfect?"

       " I don't know I just act that way without thinking." 

       " Oh… well that is sort of like me!"

       " Well why do you make all the teachers think your such a bad boy. Oh wait I forgot, you are one." Lily said as she put her hand up to her open mouth as if to say that she had just got him bad.

       " You know I really don't like making that appearance on myself!" 

       " Then why do you?"

       " Because I wouldn't fit in as a good boy!"

       " Oh well yeah you wouldn't."

       " Anyways I think you should get back to work."

       " Oh yeah… I totally forgot!"

       " So how long do you think it will take you to find the potion?"

       " Oh not long since I just found it."

       " Okay then we can go back to class now."

       " Yeah except class will be over by now."

       " Okay then we can go back to the common room?" 

       " Yeah. Why do you keep on asking me so many questions?" 

       " Um… I don't know."

       " Okay, whatever. Would you just be quiet until we get back to the common room? I need to concentrate." 

       " Okay." James replied as they slowly made their way to the common room.

       " Um… Lily where are you going?" James asked sounding slightly confused.

       " To the common room." 

       " But we're here." James laughed.

       " Oh yeah!" Lily said as she and James slowly made their way into the Gryffindor Common Room.

       " Okay well bye." said James quietly.

       " Yeah bye." Lily said to herself as she made her way up to the girl's dormitory.

       " Where were you and did we just see you getting along with loser boy?" Arabella asked as she stood out side the door with Krista and Mandi poking their heads out under and above her.

       " What are you all doing? Were you all spying on…wait a second did you say I was getting along with uh James?" Lily said surprised.

       " Yeah." all there of them said together."

       " Oh my gosh! Will you feel my head?" Lily groaned.

       " Oh you poor thing!" Mandi exclaimed.

       " Come on I think you need to rest." said Krista.

       " Yeah maybe I do!" Lily said.

       " So why were you with him so long?" Arabella asked.

       " Because I thought he was well um… kind of nice."

Lily said, as her cheeks became pure pink.

       " You know what," Arabella said as she slowly got up off of her bed " You should rest while we go down to eat dinner we'll come back and check on you afterwards and we'll also bring you back something to eat. Okay."

       " But, there is still about a hour till dinner." Lily said quietly.

       " Oh well we have some business to take care of!" Arabella said as she looked at Krista and Mandi with a face that was saying to them that there was something that they had to do that they didn't know about. "Okay." 

       " Okay, but what do you have to do" Lily asked curiously.

       " Oh, um… just homework and oh yeah we have to ask professor McGonagall some stuff about the test." Arabella said as she signaled Krista and Mandi to get up and get ready to leave.

       " Okay." Lily said quietly. " Bye."

       "Bye." Arabella said as she closed the door behind her.

       " Hey Bell what do we have to do?" Krista asked.

       " Oh yeah we have to go and ask James what he is doing to Lily." Arabella said.

       " Oh okay." Krista replied.

       " Lets go!" Arabella instructed. 

       " Okay!" Mandi said excitedly. " Um how do we know where to find him?"

       " Dah! I just have to get Sirius to open the boy's dormitory door and then we just barge in." Arabella said as if very proud of her plain.

       " But, well what if he isn't in there?" Mandi asked.

       " Then we will make total fools of ourselves!" Arabella said as she made her way up to the boy's dormitory room.

       " Oh okay then." Mandi said 

       "Okay. Now I am going to knock and you two have to be totally quiet so Sirius doesn't here anything but my lovely voice!" Bell said concededly. 

       "Okay." Mandi and Krista said together.

       " Sirius," Bell said as she knocked on the door. " Can I talk to you baby?" 

       " Um… sure honey!" Sirius replied happily. 

       " I hate when he calls me honey." Bell whispered.

       "Yes honey." Sirius said as he opened the door and was trampled as the three girls burst through the door.  
  


       " What the heck are you all doing?" James asked as they went over and stoll James wand before he could grab it from them.

       " Oh we just want to know what you did to Lily." Arabella snapped.

       " Um… I just was doing our assignment. The love potion." James laughed.

       " Whatever. There is no possible way that you could of already made the potion."  Mandi giggled.

       " Okay then let me prove it to you." James said sharply.

       "Exactly how are you going to do that?" Arabella laughed.

       " Yeah how are you going to prove that?" Krista interrupted.

       "Who do you trust the most that would never lie to you?" James asked.

       " Dah! My baby Sirius." Arabella said happily.

" Okay then just ask Sirius if I have made it yet." James said.

" Okay then Sirius has…" Arabella started as she turned around and Sirius said yes before she could finish.

" Okay then I guess that is all." Arabella said as she turned around and kissed Sirius goodbye and then said " I will se you at dinner sugar.

" Okay bye honey." Sirius said as he closed the door behind them.

" Gosh would he stop calling me that?" Arabella said.

" I know its like he doesn't realize… BELL! Oh my gosh! Are you okay! Come on talk to me!" Krista yelled.  


End file.
